


Edward meets his soulmate

by RainChiChi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainChiChi/pseuds/RainChiChi
Summary: Edward is in for a surprise when two new students start at Forks High School, his boring and safe life is being turned upside down.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Harry Potter
Comments: 36
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

This life was a boring one, yet it was a safe one, so he didn't mind having to endure his own hell of high-school for all eternity. For him it was his little sleep, his own little nightmare.

‘ _Pizza does look delicious_ ’ he heard his brother thinking as they sat in the school cafeteria.

Other Vampires called his mind reading a Gift, it only ever gave him a headache, having to hear everyones thoughts. He especially always tried to tune his family out, out of respect to their privacy.

Today Forks High School was in an uproar, everywhere he went, their minds were on a new student, Isabella Swan, who always corrected everyone that she preferred Bella and a few students thought about piercing green eyes.

He had seen her in his head the whole day, from every angle, even from people imagining her from descriptions they got from their friends, which was usually very far off. Almost everybody imagined her, as their new friends, as their future girlfriend, even as their new enemy. Humans were just funny like that, he mused.

Vampires didn't have to worry about love things, they had their one love, sure, he hadn't found his, but his brother and sister and even parents had already found each other.

Perhaps he shouldn't call them brother and sister in that sense. Since it was only a cover story. Yet it felt like being a family. Carlisle Cullen, his father, or sire as he had seen the humans call it in the movies, had bitten him and turned him into a Vampire, a monster, the devil in disguise, and now here he sat surrounded by his food, that he could devour in 1 minute with the help of his family, one escaped human wouldn't do them any good.

Back to the point, he shook his head slightly, they had to keep moving their body, as humans never sat still.

Carlisle had turned him, and after he had found Esme, his now mother, who had been his true love. Alice and Jasper had come to join them on their own accord, well Alice had always said that she had already seen them joining the cullens, thanks to her gift, and was simply waiting for them.

Carlisle did turn Rosalie who was on the brink of death due to her fiancee and a group of his friends, and later Emmet who Rosalie had fallen for, he had only been turned since he was near death, of course. His Coven never took the life of a human, they fed only on animals.

Although he himself had a slip up, which wasn't worth thinking about now in the middle of humans.

‘ _So what does the new girl think about us?’_ Emmet thought

He saw her sitting there, starring at them, yet he could not make out her thoughts.

“I can’t hear her” he replied annoyed.

‘ _Edward can't hear a human? Ha, that must annoy him to no end’_ He glared at Rosalie, who started to push her human food around on the tray.

He suddenly got the image of Jasper going around to students, and quickly killing them off one by one, he was still struggling with the animal diet, as he had been the longest to feed off humans, and he was also an empath, meaning he could feel what others felt, and he could also manipulate your feelings. Though he would never do that to his family unless it is an emergency.

“Jasper” Edward only said, and immediately Jasper looked ashamed away. “Alice,” Edward turned to his sister instead, “Jasper and I will go hunting, now. It wasn't a great idea either to go to school in our conditions. I'm starving myself.”

“I need to test my limits” Jasper reminded in a tone that left no room for any argument. ‘ _I can't keep failing, why do I still want to feed on them, I hate them’_

_‘I can't see him hunting with you, but so far I don't see him attacking students either. I'll keep an eye on him, you too, Edward, please keep an ear on him’_ Edward looked up and down, signaling Alice that he had heard of her requested. It couldn't be helped. Edward still thought it to be silly, to test his limits like this, he knew Jasper desperately wanted to stop feeling the hunger for humans and interact with them, but he still had some time to go.

_“Two new students in one day, and he even sits next to me”_ Edward looked around, trying to find another unfamiliar face.

_“Of course he stares at the Cullens as well”_ he looked until he found green eyes hidden behind round glasses looking straight at him, the boy had a scar on his forehead in the form of a lightning, he wondered if that was human made as it was too smooth.

As soon as he tried to listen to the mind of the green eyed boy, he was met with silence, and received a glare, as though the boy knew he just tried to read his mind. Which was impossible. Right?

“So, Harry” Jessica next to him tried to regain his attention, “How was England?”

Edward watched, as Harry turned away from him to face Jessica, “Cold?” he seemed unsure himself of what to reply, his eyes looked up in thought, as though he was confused.

_‘What else can I ask him? Ugh, look at the way all the other girls are starring at him, like, get a grip on reality, I saw im first.’_

“So how do you like Forks, you must have wished to go someplace warmer then” He heard Jessica laugh, having heard Harry’s voice, he tried again to read the mind, it wasn't even that he usually had to try, the voices just came to him, whenever anyone thought about something. So why did he have to try so hard with these new kids?

“I've been here for 4 years now” Harry mused, “I just switched schools. From La Push to here.”

He turned back to Edward, his eyes containing nothing but anger.

_‘Wonder what he has against Edward, he might be arrogant, the lot of them, but no one ever has downright hated them.’_ Edward wondered the same thing as Jessica,

“And?” Emmet asked, Edward simply ignored him, intrigued by the green eyed boy, Edward stared at him, trying to listen to only him, his breathing, his heart beat, the way his foot lightly tapped on the ground. But even for a Vampire it was difficult to erase all other sounds and only listen to one.

“La Push?” Jessica said loudly, “I go there at least once a month, to the beach, to surf” she paused, looking at him to make sure she had his full attention, Edward too was listening intently, why would he from La Push go to school here?

“I don't really like water” Harry laughed a little, “too wet?”

Jessica laughed loudly, clapping her hands together, _‘okay, no more swimming for me, but still even if he doesn't like to swim, we could still walk around the beach’_

Edward stretched his legs, he didn't needed to, but humans never sat still. He looked at the wall next to Harry, while he listened to their conversation.

“You must show me around, if I go to La Push again, okay?” Jessica held out her pinky,

“I’m no longer in LA Push” he smiled apologetically, the way he spoke, made it seem that he really rather not be the focus, and just push it all to Bella, who kept on glancing into Edwards direction, while asking about his family to mike. Of course Mike didn't have any nice thoughts about him or his family, he did say that Rosalie, was beautiful, but not comparable to Bella, yet in his mind, he hoped Rosalie would just glance at him even once.

Harry stood up, as he looked at his paper, not too many people were interested in him, more people were focused on Bella, yet he had a few pair of eyes, that kept on following his every move, including Edwards. Until now, there had not been too much about Harry on everybody minds.

Some had admired his accent, others his eyes. Some boys wished he would go away, as a few girls kept on glancing at him. Some thought Harry to be a mystery, as they never heard of him, despite him being near Forks for 4 years. Usually gossip spread quickly here even from La Push.

Edward decided to ditch Biology, and find out more about this Harry. Jessica kept on staying by his side, trying to match his pace. “What do you have next?” Jessica asked, slightly out of breath.

Harry slowed down a little, his eyes still on the paper he had been holding, “English Literature”

_‘Great, I'm in Mathematics now, curse my luck, now someone else will probably take their chance’_

“Let me show you the way” Jessica smiled sweetly, Edward wondered how humans kept on doing this? their faces and their thoughts were so different. Edward didn't need to follow them, he was faster anyway. He stayed with his family a little longer, before making his way to the building Harry was in. He didn't need to go in, he only leaned against the building, his body hidden by the hedge, as he listened to their conversations.

“Please welcome our new student, and help him out if he has any questions.” Mr. Mason said, and just like that, he started the lesson, Edward stayed until the end, yet he heard nothing of importance, he didn't even hear Harry saying anything. If it weren’t for the thoughts of the students in the class, he would have believed to have the wrong class. _‘Cute how seriously he takes the notes’_ was that Angela, a girl that often walked around with Eric and Jessica, _‘its nice to see that we have a new student who takes learning seriously’ ._

Having found nothing, he decided to find his answers to his questions another way. He didn't even fully understand his questions yet. He was simply wondering for the reason Harry had looked at him that way. It was for the safety of his family, if there was even one slight chance that Harry knew that they were different, he had to warn his family and they had to move.

As he stood at the entrance waiting for his siblings, he caught a scent that was so wonderfully sweet it made his mouth water, yet as he turned around to see who it was, he saw Harry and Bella standing next to another.

“Thank you again, for giving me a lift” Harry said as he opened the door to the drivers seat. “Bloody hell, after four years, you would think I have gotten used to it” He cursed under his breath, causing Bella to smile.

It was just the two of them, if he followed them he could just kill them, one of them is it with the sweet blood after all. He just had to kill two. That was manageable, his throat burned as the sweet scent just wouldn't go away. His prey didn't even know what would happen, and in the end he would make it seem like a car accident. It was a shame to end their life so soon, but it was inevitable. He saw as Harry took a step towards the passenger seat, not even a few seconds had passed and already Edward had hundred scenarios on how he would kill them, he would make it quick and painless. That much he could offer them.

A hand stopped his imagination, as Alice stood next to him, “I came as soon as I had the vision” she said, looking around to make sure no one had noticed. “Let’s go” she ushered Edward into the car.

Edward gripped the steering wheel, a small part breaking under the force. As soon as everyone got in, he drove away as far as he could, the ache in his throat lessening the farther he went away.

“What happened?” Rosalie spoke, although she could be somewhat annoying at times, she had only the best interest for her family.

“A Singer” Alice spoke. “One of the new kids.” She kept her words short, starring into nothingness, as she searched for other visions.

Edward stopped the car as they almost reached their house. Taking a deep breath, clearing the remain of the scent that stuck in his airway. He focused on Alice, as he saw what she saw. now that he was still confused the vision became unclear, he saw himself going to the swan house, breaking her neck and drinking her blood, before cleaning up all the evidence. He saw himself searching for the boy, he saw himself going to La Push and endangering his family. He saw himself running to Alaska.

“Let’s go Hunt” it was Jaspers rough voice that cut through the silence. Edward nodded, he opened the door to step outside, yet another thought occurred him, her truck would never be as fast as their Volvo, he could find it easily. Again he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

So he went to hunt with Jasper and Emmet, his golden eyes showed, he was only there to restrain Edward, should the boy have second thoughts.

Edward paced in front of their home, should he escape to Alaska? Should he leave his family? Could he go on living his boring life, now that he had a desire for human blood again? His shoulder started to relax, he stopped his pacing and his head was cleared out of thoughts. “Jasper”

“You were too anxious.” Came the apology, and Edward felt himself panicking again as he fake calm disappeared. “Whatever you decide on, I will be behind you. Within reason of course. I am unable to let you destroy the peaceful life we have build here.” Jasper’s calm voice brought Edward back to earth.

Edward didn’t need to respond, he didn’t know what he should say either. He was beyond confused, yet he was unable to leave for Alaska. What about Harry, he knew something. The way he looked at him, the anger in his eyes, it was still ingrained in Edwards mind.

In the end, he decided that now it was his turn to test his limits. He needed to go back to school, he needed answers from Harry.

The next day, he waited inside the car, Emmet beside him. _‘Damn, why are we taking such risks, what if he slips up, the volturi is gonna kill us, I can’t have rose ki..’_ Edward cleared his throat, unable to listen to his brother any longer. “Did Alice see anything new?”

“No,” Edward said, his voice calm, if he had a heart, it would surely beat loudly against his chest by now.

“Good, Good, Good” Emmet opened and closed the glove compartment box, much to Edwards annoyance. “There he is” Edward had already seen Harry, but had kept quiet, unsure of his decision, as Emmet opened his door, though there was no turning back, his legs felt heavy as he himself stepped out of the car, each step pained Edward, and he wanted to turn back when green eyes looked at him.

“Hi” Emmets voice echoed in Edwards head loudly, he heard Harry’s heart beat now clearly, there was no sign of fear at all. The boy was as calm as can be, unaware of the danger he was in.

“Hello” Harry waved his hand awkwardly, he looked confused at the two of them, his right hand seemed a bit stiffer or was it Edward’s imagination?

_‘Is it his smell? To be frank Ed, he doesn’t smell good at all.’_ Edward looked right and then back to Harry, indicating to Emmet, that it was not in fact his scent that had almost driven Edward into a mindless beast. Yet, there was something about Harry’s smell that made Edward want to go and take a sniff, almost like cats smell each other, he couldn’t get enough of the smell. He had no idea why Emmet would think this wasn’t a nice smell. He was almost offended for Harry sake, that Emmet had the audacity to even think that this was anything but a nice smell. If it didn’t sound so weird.

“Right, nice meeting you lads, or guys as you would say in America” Harry rolled his eyes, and was ready to step away.

“What is your next class” Edward quickly asked, Harry turning his head to face him,

“Physic” came the short answer. _‘Dude what are you doing?’_ Emmet didn’t look at him, but he could feel the confusion from him.

“What a coincidence, me too” _‘You sound like Jessica’_ Emmet snickered, Emmet walked a bit with them, before turning to his own classroom, Edward heard Rosalie in his mind, asking why it takes so long to smell some humans.

“How do you like Forks High School so far” Edward tried to break the ice.

“It’s okay, quiet boring, but okay” Harry looked at him, this time with curiosity.

“Have we met before?” Edward asked, they hadn’t of course, but he needed an opening to ask Harry about his stare.

Harry snorted, “your mind is surely better than mine” Edward almost stopped in his tracks, he was sure, Harry knew what they are. But how? La Push? Did they betray their truce? “I don’t even remember what I ate last night for dinner. Was it a burger? No that was the day before.” Harry looked confused and deep in thought.

“I wouldn't go so far as to say my mind is better, but I do remember what I ate last” it was a deer “It’s just that you seem to look at me with such bitterness.” Edward tried again, his now golden eyes, looking deep into green eyes, trying to find anything that could help to unravel the mystery that was Harry.

He hadn’t even realized how easy it was to talk to Harry, he never truly held a conversation with humans.

“Great mr. Smarty pants, I hope we share a table then, frankly I do not understand physics at all, numbers in general confuse me” Harry said, there was a small smile playing at his mouth, before it disappeared, he looked at Edward, shaking his head.

“You didn’t answer my question yet” Edward stopped in front of their building, Harry looked torn between going in and stopping with Edward.

“Not sure what you mean, blimey, we just met, how could I look at you with bitterness?” Although he said so, Edward felt that it wasn’t the whole truth, he tried to look into Harry’s brain again, only for Harry to stare at him, the anger in his eyes undeniable. He wanted to point it out, before Harry turned away to look around in confusion. “Should we go in?” He asked instead, pulling on Edwards sleeve.

They did share a table, although there had been empty seats Harry could have chosen, he chose to sit next to Edward, “What is your favorite subject then?” Edward asked, as Harry pulled out an empty note book with the words Physics on it.

“English Literature, I love reading well, ever since I came to La Push that is” Harry smiled, “what about you?”

“Music” Edward said shortly, “What about your favorite color” Edward wanted to know everything he could about Harry, usually he wouldn't need to, usually he would have heard everything from their mind, but Harry was such a mystery.

“Am I being interviewed?” Harry smiled playfully, “I don't really ever thought of a favorite color”

“Just want to get to know you” Edward responded, “Why did you move to Forks”

“ Well, it’s quite personal” Harry’s smile vanished, “Let’s just say, I moved in with” Harry paused, seemingly looking for the right word “you could say uncle” Harry nodded, “yeah, I moved in with my uncle”

“You dont live with your parents?” Normally Edward didn't push further, as the person would have already thought about it, and Edward never really cared, but it was different with Harry, the fact that he couldn't read his mind, made him even more curious.

“They are dead” came the answer. Harry didn't look at him, he looked at his book, writing down the current date.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn't have asked” Edward immediately rushed to say.

“Don’t worry” Harry shrugged, “I never thought I had to ever say it, where I'm from, it was a pretty big deal and well, everyone pretty much knew” Harry looked at him, he didn't look sad, there was rather a hint of anger in his eyes, Edward knew wasn't directed at him. “Can I ask you something now?”

“Sure” Edward said, his stomach suddenly feeling empty.

“Why did you move to Forks?” Harry looked at him, his green eyes sparkling with curiosity.

“We travel around a lot, my father works in the Hospital, and is often transferred” Edward told the lie he had practiced but had rarely use. Humans possessed an incredible instinct, though some refused to listen to their body telling them to turn away, most did.

“Must be nice” Harry turned to look out of the window, once again Edward had the desire to read the young man’s mind, wondering what he was thinking about, “I always wanted to see the world” he heard Harry whisper, a whisper meant for no one.

“It’s rather lonely” Edward heard himself saying. There was something about Harry, perhaps it was his nice smell, that smelled so lovely, yet not in the way of making him hungry, the exact opposite, he didn't smell like food at all.

Edward turned to his book, as he heard the approaching foot steps of their teacher, the door opened and revealed a woman in her thirties, her brown hair tied up in a pony tail, wearing her favorite combination of brown pants and a dark pullover. “Please open the book to page 394” she greeted the class.

Harry sighed as he looked at the page, making Edward snicker. Harry scribbled down the title of the page into his notebook, and looked at the teacher to start the lesson. Edward wasn't sure how often he had learned about this topic, yet he didn't need to another time, so he used the reminder of the class to try and figure out Harry. He figured out that Harry was smarter than he had given himself credit for, sure he struggled a bit, but everytime he would understand what the teacher said he let out a small, “ah” which made Edward smile, his handwriting needed improvement though. Edward could not read it at all, but still Harry took a note of everything, he seemed so focus on studying that Edward didn't dare to speak with him, although he had so much more he wanted to talk with the boy about.

“Your homework will be number 1-4” the teacher dismissed the class, ignoring the complains from her students. “It’s only 4 points, guys” she said as she packed her bag and went out of the class just as the bell rang.

“Well, it’s ONLY 4 numbers, but each number has 6 abc’s” Harry mumbled in dismay.

“So in total its” Harry paused, looking up in thought.

“24” Edward said smiling.

“Yeah, I was about to say that” Harry laughed, looking at Edward, his eyes shining brightly with amusement.

“Shall we go to lunch Harry?” Edward said, standing up.

_‘Edward Cullen? Speaking to someone other than his family? The world is gonna end’_ Edward had to smile a bit. Harry looked like a deer caught in lighting. “Sure” he said in the end, letting Edward guide the way.

Edward did not sit with his family and rather took Harry to sit near the wall, a few tables away from his siblings. “Are you only eating an apple?” Harry asked him.

“I’m on a diet” Edward said, as he took the apple and bit in it. It taste like dirt. It wouldn't hurt him, it just didn't taste nice.

“Come on, you don't need a diet” said Harry wearing a mischievous smile, “a slice of this cold and soggy Pizza wouldn't hurt you” he waved the pizza in front of Edwards face, just then Bella passed them by, and Edward caught the scent that had driven him crazy. He could barely contain himself, as he gripped the table and grit his teeth. “I wasn't expecting that reaction” Harry said as he lowered his slice back into his plate.

“I have to go” Edward said as he instantly stood up and walked away.

 _‘I wonder what Harry said to him’_ now he really wished to not be able to read minds.

He didn't even dare to look at Harry, he didn't needed to turn around, a helpful student had the image in his head and Edward had to see it either way. How deflected Harry sat there alone, with a slice of pizza in front of him.

Edward went home, he had been silly to think he could withstand such a scent, to test his limits. He told Esme that he would be leaving, and ran to the forest, before she had a chance to change his mind. The fresh air helped him clear his mind, he didn't wanted the blood, he wanted to talk to Harry. Wanted Harry to tease him, wanted to be normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward laid on the soft snow, watching thousands of small snowflakes falling towards him. He tried hard not to think of anything but the beauty each of the snowflakes held, but his mind couldn't get the image of bright green eyes out of his mind, nor the bittersweet aroma of the Swan girl.

It had been a long time ago, when he had felt pure hatred towards humans, but not even his hatred than could compare with how much he despised the Swan girl, even thinking about her made him want to rip her body apart so that he could continue living his life peacefully. Why did he have to encounter her now of all times? He only now had found a human whose smell allured him in a different way than usual. He had no desire to taste Harry's blood, yet the scent of Harry made him wanting to be close to the boy.

Harry made him feel less of the monster he knew he was. If Harry was heaven-sent, then the Swan girl was a demon, brought into this world to torment him. Her only purpose was to remind him of the monster he was. That made him loathe her even more. Bella Swan's existence was just a huge inconvenience for him.

He heard Tanya's thoughts before her footsteps ' _where did he run off to_?'

Edward was fully covered by snow now, unaware of how much time had passed, not that he cared. He could lie here for the next hundred years. Then at least, he would be free from the Swan girl, who would not be able to turn him back into the monster.

"Edward" Tanya's melodic voice called him softly.

"Tanya" he replied, the snow on his face falling off.

"I'm sorry for my comment." she sighed, she stood further away from him, yet he could see the frown on her face. "it was meant to be funny"

"It was" Edward stared into light brown eyes. He had been aware of her feelings for him long before she tried to make her move on him. He had tried to let her down gently, but it has been awkward between them ever since.

' _I believe you will leave us soon?_ ' Edward nodded to her unspoken question. He has not figured out yet where to go, but he knew he could not stay here either. ' _tell the others how much we miss them._ ' the frown on her face persisted, ' _do you have to leave so soon?_ ' Edward wasn't sure if she meant for him to hear it, so he decided to ignore it.

"I am not sure I'll be returning to Forks." Edward said through gritted teeth.

' _Girl problems?_ ' she asked, looking at him expectantly.

"something like that." not the way she thought of, but the girl was a problem to him nonetheless. Thinking of her alone was becoming unbearable, her sweet scent still lingering on his mind.

"I'm sure you will be able to face it," she said out loud, perhaps wanting Edward to hear how much she meant it. ' _I know you will_.' she continued in her mind.

Edward stared at her for a moment before he smiled at her, "Thank you, Tanya."

' _Come visit us soon, perhaps the next time you'll introduce her to us_ ' she didn't stay to hear his response.

Slowly Edward sat up, watching the sun go down, turning the white surface into a light orange. Tanya was right he could do it. Edward won't allow the girl to change his peaceful life upside down. He'd rather face the Volturi before he ever fed on humans again. With that in mind, he ran towards Forks, where his family was already waiting for him.

As soon as he saw his house, Alice was already in front of him, wearing a big smile on her face "welcome home!"

Edward returned her smile.  
Tomorrow he would face the world, but today he just wanted to be with his family.

"I think I need to hunt," Rosalie said, looking expectantly at Edward, "would you come with me?" Rosalie hated hunting with someone else, didn't like the way she behaved animalistic, so Edward knew she wanted to talk to him in private.

"I should feed as well" Edward nodded, walking slightly behind the blonde vampire.

When they stood in the middle of the woods, where even with vampire's ears, his family won't be able to hear them, she turned towards him, her face grim. "Edward," her voice seemed strained, "I know you have been looking for your mate" Edward tilted his head, trying to understand the point she was trying to make. "I know we will recognize them by their scent and the immediate attraction we feel towards them, not being able to be apart from them."

"Rose, is there a reason we are talking about mates in the middle of hunting?" Edward asked gently.

"I dont want you to risk your life by forcing yourself to go back to school, she is probably only a singer and not your mate, no matter how alluring her scent is, a mate should never smell like food, if they are human." she rushed to say, she looked at him with big eyes, begging him to see reason. "Don't think I am not glad you are back home," she continued, "I'm just -" She broke off, unable to tell him how she feels.

"I know she is not my mate." Edward stated matter of factly, " Don't worry Rose, I know I will be able to handle her. Should we hunt now?" Rosalie nodded

Full of fresh blood and confidence Edward went to school the next morning. He was glad he didn't need to sleep, as he had spent the entire night thinking about green eyes and two alluring scents.

"Ready?" Emmet asked inside the car, looking mostly at Edward, who got out of the car as an answer, the Swan girl's pick-up truck was already parked. 'do you want me to stay with you just in case?' Emmet asked inside his head.

Edward shook his head slightly, although Emmet was stronger than most vampires, Edward was faster. There was no need for Emmet to babysit him, even if Edward were to slip up, no one would be able to help the human slash demon girl, not even Emmet.

Edward took one last breath of fresh air before he went inside the school, After years of practice, he moved his shoulder to appear to be breathing with ease, yet he refused to inhale again, worried that the scent of the Swan girl would turn him mindless once again.

He spotted Harry instantly, who stood next to Eric, a huge smile on his face. "Are you free this evening?" Edward almost forgot to move his shoulders as his body went stiffer than it already was.

"same time as yesterday?" Eric smiled back, Harry nodded in response "you bring the coffee, and I'll prepare the snacks."

"Can't wait" the bell rang just as Harry finished his words, both boys broke into a burst of laughter, leaving Edward confused. Edward watched as Harry walked down the hall towards his class. With quick strides, Edward walked silently next to him.

"What have you planned today?" Harry dropped the books he had been holding.

"Edward?" He yelled surprised, as Edward dropped to his knees and picked up Harry's books. "What are you doing here? Harry whispered, holding out his hands.

"I go to school here." Edward smiled, looking over Harry's books, ignoring Harry's hands.

"you were gone for a week" Harry stated matter of factly, grabbing his books from Edward's fingers.

"I didnt feel well." Edward said curtly, "so what are your plans for today?"

"Why?" Harry laughed looking at him confused, "Are you trying to ask me out?"

"If I were, would you say yes?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. "I don't really know, to be honest, we don't really know each other"

"How well do you know Eric?" Edward asked, moving his shoulder in sync with Harry's

Harry looked at him bewildered, "did you eavesdrop my conversation?"

"I overheard it when I walked towards you" Edward stared into green eyes that looked at him intently.

"you can join us, if you want to." Harry invited him, it made Edward feel relieved to know he was welcomed, but he didn't want to spend his time with so many humans alone at once. One was enough for now.

"How about tomorrow then?" Edward asked as they arrived at the building.

"Only if you promise not to leave me." Harry smirked.

"Never," Edward smiled, "have a nice class, I see you at lunch" with that, Edward walked towards his biology class.

Had he known that the only seat available was next to the Swan girl, he would have skipped. "Hi" she greeted him as he took the seat next to hers. Edward gave her a nod in return, not trusting himself to be able to talk to her. He needed to test his limits, but he wouldn't rush the process. "I'm Bella Swan" he could see the blood rush into her face and stiffened.

"Edward" he rasped out, staring at the teacher's podium in front of him.

At least Bella was smart enough to not talk to him more.

Luckily the teacher walked in soon and began the lesson, bad news he wanted group work. Edward could not concentrate Bella sat next to him closely, looking into the microscope, and answering, giving the next one to examine to him.

He could do this in his sleep, he simply wrote down his answers and showed them to her, refusing to speak to her. He wasn't this rude normally as he prided himself with being a gentleman. It was just hard being a gentleman towards a girl he wanted to feed on.

Receiving the golden onion didn't bring him much joy either. He gifted it to Bella, who had done most of the work anyway, with a smile.

"you should keep it." Bella whispered, trying to return the onion to Edward, who shook his head.

"take it." He was saved by the bell and practically ran out of the class.

All his worries and panic he had felt were replaced by a sudden calmness as he spotted Harry leaving his class. "Hungry?" he asked the small boy.

' _Why is Edward constantly by Harry_ '  
'He _is cute, but is he that cute?_ '  
 _'guess now I_ _know why I_ _was not good enough for Edward_ '

Edward resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the many thoughts surrounding him and Harry. "Starving." Harry answered Edward, who dropped his arm over Harry's shoulder, leading them to the Cafetaria.

Harry tilted his head up to look at Edward but said nothing more, causing Edward to smile brightly.

' _What in the hell is going on?_ ' Edward smiled even brighter. Hell was exactly where he was going to go.

Harry didn't comment on his lack of food, nor did he try to tease him with his food, instead he looked solemnly at his plate. Edward took the cheese grilled sandwich from Harry's plate, "This is without a doubt," Edward whispered, staring at the sad excuse of a cheese sandwich in his hands. "the most delicious sandwich I have ever seen"

Harry snorted, "I heard it taste even better than it looks, hard to believe, I know" Edward laughed, returning the sandwich back to Harry's plate. "I don't think your family likes me very much."

Without turning around to look at them, Edward shook his head, "don't mind them," or half of the school population, who were rather staring at them than eating their lunch. "So what do you usually do for fun?" Edward asked, taking a bite out of his apple in an attempt to start Harry eating as well.

"New rule," Harry said, holding his sandwich in front of his mouth. "Instead of interviewing me," Harry bit half of his sandwich off, "you need to tell me the answer to the question for you first" Harry swallowed the sandwich with a grimace "for example, I like dogs, what is your favourite animal?"

Edward laughed, "I like to take a walk in my free time, watching the scenery while enjoying the singing of the birds. How about you?"

Harry looked up in thought, taking another bite of his sandwich. "I play sports, not football or a sport where i need to run, it's hard to explain." Harry rushed to say.

"Perhaps we can play it tomorrow? if you want to teach me how to play it?" Edward smiled warmly.

"We can't" Harry shook his head, "maybe another time?"

"Of course," His smile fading slightly, "What would you like to do tomorrow?"

"If you want to we can take a walk to your favorite spot?" Harry asked, finishing off his sandwich.

"What are you doing with Eric today?" He asked instead, earning himself an eye-roll from Harry.

"We are studying, well he and Angela do their homework together all the time. They asked if I wanted to join, it helped a lot, I struggled with most of the homework" Harry looked down, almost as if ashamed. "my uncle can't help me either, and they make it so easy to understand."

High school was so easy to Edward, who spent his entire life stuck in high school, that he rarely remembered it wasn't so easy for students who learned it for the first time. "That's nice," Edward said earnestly, "if they are not available and you need help, you can come to me as well."

"I will Mr. Smarty Pants" Harry smiled, the bell rang way too fast for Edward's liking. Harry stood up, waiting for Edward to walk to another class.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. He didn't even bother to pay any attention to the teacher, the only time he saw Harry again was when he was waiting for his family in front of their car. Harry was walking next to Bella. "How do you know Edward?" she questioned him.

"Don't really know him, we spoke a few times and shared lunch, why?" Harry asked as they walked towards her truck.

"Harry, everyone has been talking about that" Harry looked at her with big eyes.

"I dont really want to be the center of attention" he frowned.

"Edward Cullen is literally the center of attention, Everyone wants to talk to him, yet he speaks to no one but you"

"Surely that is not correct" Harry countered, crossing his arms.

"I tried to make small talk with him in Biology class," she shook her head, "he looked as though he hated me" at Harry's raised eyebrow she continued, "I'm serious!"

"No, you are not." Harry said a small smile playing on his lips "My uncle is"

"Oh Stop it you" she hit his shoulder lightly, "That joke is getting on my nerves, from both of you" Harry only laughed in response as both entered the truck.

"So you didnt return for the girl, but for the boy". Rosalie huffed, "Can't you just leave the humans alone you are putting us all in danger!" Rosalie whispered harshly.

"I think Harry is cute," Alice smiled, "so when can we expect him?"

"I'm not going to bring him into a house full of vampires, Alice." Edward said through gritted teeth.

"It's just going to be a matter of time." Alice sang, looking smug at Edward, yet Edward had not seen Harry once in her vision, so why she looked so smugly, he had no idea.


	3. Chapter 3

It was an icy morning, cold enough to freeze yesterday’s softened snow but not cold enough to dampen Edward’s high spirits. Nothing could bring down his excitement for Harry and his date, Edward had spent hours preparing a lot of fruits, cheese, crackers, and fresh apple-juice, since Harry was a minor. In the evening Edward had bought the thickest blankets Fork’s had to offer and a few pillows, wanting everything to be perfect. “Alice, are you ready?” he rushed her.

“Coming!” she said, yet Edward still heard her trying to find the perfect light pink top to go well with her brown pants.

“Just choose a top.” Edward sighed, only needing to whisper, as Alice in her room on the second floor would still hear him. After what seemed like the longest 10 minutes Edward had to experience, Alice came downstairs with a broad smile on her face.

“Ready!” She sang as she spun around happily. As fast as his Volvo could carry them, Edward drove to school, knowing it would not change the fact that he had to wait until after school, but at least he was able to talk to Harry between classes.

While Rosalie and Emmet went ahead to class, holding hands and only having eyes for one-another, Edward remained standing in front of their Volvo. _‘Are you waiting for Harry’_ Alice asked, trying to hide her smile as she looked at him. He was, but he did not like how the others could tell how Harry had been affecting him, so he ignored her.

A loud noise startled him a little, yet he recognized the sound of Bella’s truck instantly. The truck drove slowly towards an empty parking spot, a concentrated look on her face. Next to her sat Harry, looking relaxed. The only indication of worry was his shoulders, which were a bit too tense and too high up his neck for him to be totally relaxed.

“I told you, you could do it easily” Harry’s shoulders dropped as soon as Bella parked her truck.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you gripped the edge of your seat the entire way here.” Bella mocked him, the smile fading as she stepped out of her car, and the freezing air hit her face.

“Sirius said he would teach me how to ride his bike this weekend” Harry mirrored Bella as he held onto the truck and walked towards Bella, but as soon as his feet slipped, he threw his arms out trying to balance himself and fell onto the ground with a whispered “ouch.”

_‘He’ll be fine.’_ a giggle stopped him from running to Harry.

“I know,” his eyes never leaving Harry, who re-emerged laughingly, trying to hide his face behind his hands.

“Glad to see, I’m not the only one who is clumsy.” laughingly, she hit the snow from his pants.

“Once I have my driver's license, I’ll drive us to school,” Harry tried to change the topic, as Bella crouched down to check her tire, a loving smile on her face. “Perhaps not in this weather, but once there is less ice at least.”

“I would love to, but Charlie would have a heart attack if he ever saw me on a motorbike.” 

“Don’t let Sirius hear that, pissing off the police is just his kinda fun.” Harry snorted.

Edward didn’t hear the reply as he focused on Alice’s gasp as a blurry vision came to her. Edward couldn’t make out half of it, but a blurry car seemed to connect with two humans. He would recognize Harry’s wild black hair everywhere, no matter how blurry. Not even a second later, he heard the thought of Tyler. ‘I can’t.. I can’t stop. Shit, shit, shit.’

Tyler’s car came speeding around the corner, the tires gliding across the icy ground. Edward saw how Tyler tried to steer the car, yet his car sped towards Harry and Bella, as though magnetically pulled towards Harry. No matter how hard Tyler swung the steering wheel to the left and the right, the car ended back pointing at Harry.

The Brown-eyed girl looked at the approaching vehicle with fear, as Harry pulled her into his arms. Edward had little time left, he watched as the car glided on the ice towards Harry, and sped towards them. Moving too fast for human eyes, so he didn’t have to worry about them. _‘He is gone!’_ He heard Alice’s shocked voice in his head. As soon as he arrived at the spot Harry had stood not even a second ago, he found it empty. He had thought his mind played a trick on him when Harry seemed to have vanished along with Bella in thin air.

Confused, Edward ran back. Not even a full second later, the car crashed into Bella’s truck, causing it to drop to its side. The airbag burst from the steering wheel and colliding with Tyler’s forward-moving body as his windshield shattered. Luckily the boy wore his seatbelt and had an airbag, Edward didn’t want to imagine what could have happened otherwise.

He spotted Harry not too far away from Bella’s truck but still too far away for a human to reach in a fraction of a second. Bella looked sick, her face was pale, she looked at her truck as her entire body trembled.

“How did you do that?” Bella questioned quietly. “It should have hit us, instead we are standing here.”

“I ran with you here,” Harry’s smile looked strained he was still holding onto Bella, not letting her leave his arms.

“They were not running.” Edward said to his sister and Jasper, who looked at Harry curiously.

_‘No, he vanished on the spot’_ Jasper said in his mind, his eyes never leaving Harry.

“Are you guys okay?” A student asked Harry, looking worriedly at Bella, who stayed quiet.

“Yeah, just in shock” Harry smiled, looking unfazed.

“We were not running, I know what I saw!” Bella whispered as soon as the student moved away from them.

“Sometimes, our mind plays tricks on us.” Harry looked at Edward and his siblings. For the first time, Edward feared for Bella’s life as Harry dragged her away. “yeah, we luckily avoided it.” Harry said at another student’s question.

Students and teachers quickly arrived at the scene, and Edward saw the adults calling an ambulance for Tyler, who did not look good at all. Edward could still hear his heartbeat beating steadily. He listened to every student’s mind if they had seen Edward at all. A few thought they had seen Harry and Bella vanish but pushed that thought away, as that simply seemed impossible.

Amid all the chaos Edward had lost sight of Harry, “where did he go?” he asked his siblings.

_‘what happened here?’_ Rosalie asked, looking accusingly at Edward.

“Tyler crashed into Bella’s truck.” Edward looked around the school parking lot.

“And where did who go?” her eyebrows raised high, “why are you so obsessed with him?” she seethed.

“Drop it,’ Emmet came to Edward’s rescue, ‘he might be his mate, the way Edward has been acting, that would be the only logical explanation.’

Edward tried his best to tune out the thoughts of his sibling, he had more important things to figure out at the moment. The most important thing was to figure out what Harry was, and if he could be a danger to them.

“What did you say? I’m trying to look out for our family, unlike some of us,” she seethed.

“Rose” Emmet sighed, trying to hold her shoulder in a calming manner only for her to move away, glaring at him.

“You all always make me the bad guy, yet no other dares to speak their mind, don’t tell me you all haven’t once thought how dangerous it is to communicate and hang out with humans, do I really have to say what we are?”

“This is no conversation for here and now!” Edward growled, he tried to keep his cool, yet he had caught some of his siblings’ minds, with similar thoughts when he had sat with Harry, although they hadn’t meant it that way, and had felt bad for thinking so, it hurt how right Rosalie was.

It didn’t take long for the ambulance to arrive along with the police. He could see Charlie Swan storming out of his car, looking around frantically. ‘where is she? Bella? Where is Bella?’

Harry returned at that moment with a much healthier looking Bella, “Bella!” her dad yelled, running towards her.

“Cha- Dad, what are you doing here?” She whispered to him, as he hugged her tightly.

“I came as soon as I heard, are you hurt?” He gently pushed her away to look her over.

“No,” Bella sighed, as she fidgeted under his stare, “I’m fine. Thankfully Harry reacted quickly and took me to the side as soon as he saw the car”

Edward looked at Jasper “She is not lying” Edward stated calmly, he could hear it in a person’s heartbeat, it beat differently when they lied, it skipped a beat or it beat faster than usual.

“No, she believes that’s what happened. But how come she changed her mind so easily? She knew just a few minutes ago that they had not been running. ” Jasper said quickly. Their conversations were too fast and quiet to be overheard by humans.

The Police Chief went to Harry in quick strides, who blushed furiously as he was pulled into the older man's arms. “I know a thank you won’t suffice, but that’s all I can offer at the moment” Charlie’s voice cracked, he looked at Bella’s truck, “If she had still been there” he broke off.

Harry awkwardly smiled at the older man, “Tha... It was... I did not do much” Harry tried to say, unable to look Charlie in the eyes, as the man let him go. Harry looked guilty as the EMTs carried Tyler out of the car. His body didn’t move, and if it weren’t for his heartbeat, even Edward would have assumed the boy to be dead.

“You saved her life,” he told Harry, glaring at Tyler for a split second before he shook his head. “Harry, always drive responsibly.” Charlie told him, before walking away with another strained smile at Harry.

Harry remained silent, watching as the EMTs carried Tyler into the ambulance, yelling commands and trying to get Tyler to respond. Edward walked to Harry, he needed answers. _‘and there he goes again’_

“Harry, do you have a minute?” Green eyes looked at him questioningly for a while before nodding. 

“Why are we going into the forest?” Harry whispered as he followed behind Edward. “No offense, but this is kinda creepy, can’t we talk in a classroom? Or the parking lot like other people?” Harry’s voice was too calm for him to be afraid and his heartbeat beat calmly, no sign of fear or worry at all. Edward continued to lead Harry deeper into the woods. “You know, when you asked for a minute of my time, I thought you wished to talk, not ignore me” Harry huffed, yet he still followed behind.

Edward stopped in his tracks, looking directly at Harry who walked into him. He could feel the warmth of his skin, could hear his heartbeat, and could see Harry exhaling, leaving a fogged air behind that had barely dissipated before the next warm breath condensed into another misty cloud. Yet he knew Harry was not human, no human could move at that speed, and if Alice and Jasper had not witnessed it with him, he might have questioned his eyes. "What are you?"

“A boy? I don’t really know how to answer this question” Harry sighed, yet he breathed faster than he had before.

“How did you move away from the truck?” Edward tried again.

“With my feet, Edward. It’s fascinating! It really is, but they move and when you step one foot in front of the other it can bring you to a different place. Have you heard of running? It’s the same basically, but this time it’s faster.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“I saw you vanishing”

Harry snorted, “Did you also see me pulling a rabbit out of my hat?” Green eyes stared at him, as though trying to hypnotize him, yet Edward could not turn away from the beauty in front of him. 

"I know what I saw, what are you?" Edward repeated his question,

_'What do you think I am?'_ The melodic voice told him, yet Harry had not opened his mouth, still staring at him. Edward could do nothing but stare, how did Harry do that? how did his voice appear in his head, when he could not before hear his thoughts. 

Looking away, Harry sighed "I'm human, what else could I be?" Knowing it was a lie, Edward remained silent. "Sometimes, our mind plays a trick on us, I thought I saw you in front of the truck, but once I turned back to your siblings, there you stood. It's impossible to be at two places at once, isn't it?" As if glued to the spot, Edward only watched as Harry went back to the school. He needed to talk to Carlisle. 

_'Edward? What are you doing here?'_ Carlisle looked at him, pointing with his head in the direction of his office. Silently, Edward waited for Carlisle, who arrived half an hour later. "What can I do for you son?" Carlisle asked, removing his gloves. 

"Do you know about other creatures? Are we and the Wolves the only creatures on this earth?" 

"I have never had the pleasure to meet one, but I've heard of others. Are we in any danger?" Edward shook his head, Carlisle continued to stare at him, giving him time to sort out his mind. 

"Harry" Edward started "the new boy at school, I don't think he is human, yet he is breathing and eating"

"Harry the one you wanted to spend the evening together with?" At Edward's wide eyes, he continued softly "The women in our house like to talk" 

"Yes, that one, but that is beside the point, Carlisle"

"What makes you think that he might not be human?" Carlisle sat down across from Edward. 

"I can't read his mind, he doesn't smell like food and" he turned his head to be able to look directly at Carlisle, "and he just vanished into thin air right before Tyler hit the truck"

"Starting with the first point" his voice was the epitome of calm, making Edward feel safe and less panicky. "As annoying as it may seem, it is not unheard of that some humans are immune to our gifts" 

Edward looked out of the window, some nurses were smoking outside the window talking about their patients. "I thought so at first, but I could hear his thought today" 

"Perhaps the boy is not much of a thinker" both knew it was impossible, Edward shook his head. 

"No, it was almost as if he wanted me to hear it, the way he looked me in the eyes. The way he waited for a reaction" a shudder ran down his spine, a feeling that felt so foreign to him, almost as if he was afraid of the unknown.

"Regarding the second point, have you considered he might be your mate?" 

"It never once crossed my mind," Edward said honestly "as Emmet mentioned that Harry does not smell nice."

_'That certainly is odd'_ Carlisle looked at him questioningly "I'm not sure if Harry is human or not. I do have some books at home about Mythical Creatures, it is an old book, human-made, so not everything is accurate. Perhaps you could find something." Edward nodded, ready to leave the office and return home. _'Edward, do you believe him to be a danger to us?'_

"No, I don't think he is" 

_'Then i"ll trust in your judgement.'_ Carlisle opened a book on his desk and wrote in it, resuming his work.

Edward spent the rest of the day inside Carlisle's small library. The basket full of food for their date was forgotten in his room. He read about a lot of creatures, about Mermaids, about Kobolds, and Centaurs. Yet the one that resembles Harry the most might be Elf. 

**ELF**

An **elf** (plural: **_elves_** ) is a type of humanoid supernatural being in Germanic mythology and folklore. In medieval Germanic-speaking cultures, elves seem generally to have been thought of as beings with magical powers and supernatural beauty, ambivalent towards everyday people and capable of either helping or hindering them.

Edward was certain that Harry could be nothing else. 


End file.
